Episode 3671
Mikey Episode Number: 3671 Date: Saturday, July 26, 1997 Sponsors: M, 18 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Nancy Sans 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Zoe demonstrate above and below with a cloud |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-10 and 10-0 (sneaky numbers) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl fantasizes what she could do without leaving her room if her nose, ears, legs, and arms got bigger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Madeline Kahn sing "Sing After Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|La letra M es para Miguel, musica, mariposa, marinero, molino, marciano, maroma y mono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "If Moon Was Cookie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl pretends she's an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Gunge sings "Gonna Party (Saturday Night)" with the Doozers |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Frog Kick |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Artist: Keith Haring) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and his friends his Rubber Duckie, the Honkers, and the Dinger sing "The Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Norris Walnut recites a poem about clouds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Room Is Full Of Chickens |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ray Charles sings the Alphabet Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Butterflies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Imagination Rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Puzzle Place Song | style="text-align: center"|Julie Woo sings "Out Of The Old & Into The New" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M in Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Meghan pretend to go to the moon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jim Thurman sings "Calcutta Joe" Animation by Buzzco Associates, Inc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Playground Map Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy has a dream in which he floats in Outer Space between things. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Morphin Mega Monsters: Merry Monster wants to play tag with two blue monsters, but Zostic's underlings sow seeds of prejudice, which only the Mega Monsters can cure. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 18 backflips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop: Table #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The dark-eye browed half of the Two-Headed Monster wakes up to argue with the second head over whether to go to the zoo or the playground. The two both end up taking naps instead. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide